Stories We Could Tell
by Talentless Muse
Summary: A series of short stories focusing on the princes of Asgard in their youth. There almost never seemed to be one without the other from the day they had met.


_Because they didn't always have quite such a dysfunctional relationship. This will be a series of short stories focusing on Thor and Loki's relationship in their youth. They'll be in no particular order of age, but it seemed only fitting to start off here._

_It was rather amusing to imagine Loki as a chubby, drooling infant. As for their ages, Thor would be about two years and Loki would be somewhere along the lines of six months... or whatever Asgardian equivalent exists._

* * *

**Mine**

A frown creased the young Asgardian's face as he walked into the room.

There was a strange, squirmy little creature sitting propped up in his mother's lap, wearing a pale green tunic and making odd burbling noises around a tiny fist that it had shoved into its own mouth. That was his place to sit! It did not belong to that pale, pudgy ball of mush that was slobbering all over itself.

Letting out a small, angry huff, he marched up to his mother and the thing occupying her lap.

"My spot!" he declared, pointing an accusatory finger at it as though trying to banish it to some far away, unknown place for daring to take up his favored position.

The dark-haired creature turned wide green eyes on him, staring at him with a look of fascination on its face as it continued to mouth on its balled hand, shiny and wet with drool. It made another muffled sound and looked away, seeming almost to forget about the boy's existence the moment its gaze had left him.

"Thor, do not shout," said Frigga gently, drawing his attention to her. He looked up at her face and was met with a warm smile as she reached out with one hand and began to lightly stroke his hair. It made him feel a little better. "He is just a baby."

"My spot," he said again, insistent.

She continued smiling at him. "You can sit in my lap, dear child, but you will have to let him sit in your lap too. Can you do that?"

He seemed to consider her question for a moment, looking at the infant, who'd grabbed a fistful of her dress in the hand that was not covered in saliva. Finally he nodded his head. "Yes."

Carefully she lifted the small child up into her arms, detaching his hand from her clothing. He made several small noises of protest, pulling his hand out of his mouth for once and waving it unhappily at the air. Frigga bounced him lightly, making quiet shushing noises and gentle murmurs until he seemed to settle back down, replacing his mouth in his hand and mumbling quietly around it again. "Come here, Thor."

The blonde smiled, clamoring up into her lap and looking quite satisfied with himself as he settled into a comfortable position. "My spot."

"Yes, that is your spot," she said as she delicately lowered the infant down to sit in the older boy's lap, positioning him so that the boys could look at each other. "And this will be Loki's spot for now. Be gentle with him. Hold him so that he doesn't fall."

"Loki…?" he asked, looking up at his mother as she positioned his arms around the smaller child so that he was holding him securely, leaving one arm wrapped carefully around the both of them should his hold fail.

"That is his name. He is your new little brother," she said, smoothing down a stray strand of hair that had begun to stick up on the infant's head and humming lightly as the tiny child reached up, trying to grab onto her fingers. She allowed the chubby hand to catch a hold and began bouncing it up and down, pulling lightly from one side to the other, as she made little sounds to accompany each movement. Green eyes followed every movement with interest, but after a bit, he seemed to become tired of it and released her finger, pulling his hand to his chest.

"My brother?" asked Thor, looking a bit uncertainly at the small child in his lap. He tried to lean back a little, tilting his head slightly to the side and brows furrowing in a very serious expression as he studied the other boy.

Finally he seemed to come to a decision and reached up to pat the smaller boy lightly on the top of his head, eliciting a questioning sound from him. "My Loki."

* * *

_Give love and feedback for squirmy, baby Loki!_

_Until next time~_


End file.
